The Nightmare House
by Kanan
Summary: My first RW fic, so be nice. The boys have a joined dream about a haunted house. What will they find inside? And... will they ever get Kento inside?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Ronin Warriors… to sad!

This is my first Ronin Warriors fic, so please be nice!

The nightmare house

Everything was so dark…Ryo couldn't see where exactly he was running to. All he knew was that he was running, and that he was terrified. Floors creaked under him, and wind shook and rattled the house around him.

Sage was still, having heard the strangest of moaning sounds. It was pitch black, and try as he might, he couldn't see or hear anything. It was deathly silent. He wasn't in his armor, and so he couldn't banish the darkness that was slowly consuming him.

Rowen was used to the darkness, but the silence was something he was never able to handle well. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Then, he screamed at the top of his lungs, but still nothing. He finally collapsed, his throat raw.

Cye wasn't only in darkness. It was dark, yes, and dry, also true…but it was also very warm. Being a warrior of water, he was used to cool temperatures, but where he was, was really hot. The air he breathed was thick and humid, and he fell to his knees, unable to breathe.

Kento wasn't one to stand still. He was running about and jumping, punching at the walls of darkness around him. He knew, despite the dark, where he was, and that was why he was so afraid. He would never have admitted when he was afraid of something, but there was plenty to fear in this place… Suddenly, he turned around and the darkness quickly closed in on him.

With a gasp, Kento sat upright in bed, clutching the sheets in his hands so hard they turned white, like his complexion. His face and neck were covered in sweat, and his breath came in short, ragged puffs.

"No… not there…"

After a while, the memory of the dream faded, and the sweet smell of food drifted up to his room. Licking his lips, Kento wiped away the sweat on his face and got dressed before heading downstairs.

Usually, by the time he was up, Sage was sitting on the window seat reading, Cye was in the kitchen, and Ryo and Rowen would be playing a game of some sort. However, that morning, all four of them were in the living room, sitting in a circle on the floor. Mia was apparently in the kitchen in place of Cye. Aside from that, all of the four were thinking hard. Without a word, Kento sat down with them in the space left in the circle, and closed his eyes to think. He could feel the thoughts of the others, and when they were all there, they came to a strange conclusion.

"We all had the same dream?" Sage asked.

Everyone opened their eyes.

"Not exactly. We each reacted differently, but that's the only thing that makes our dreams different." Cye replied.

"Maybe this is a sign…somewhere we need to go."

"No way!"

All eyes were on Kento as he stood up, looking pale again. Mia had just come out of the kitchen with a tray of food for the boys to share. Silently, she set it down in the circle and sat on the couch. Kento sighed and sat back down and started eating. After two bites, however, he froze, and stared out at nothing with a worried look on his face and a small snack just in front of him. Ryo reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mm?"

"Kento, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… there is that scared look on your face, and the fact that you stopped eating so fast."

"Huh? What? I'm eating! See!"

Kento then grabbed a handful of the snack and stuffed them in his mouth all at once. But he nearly choked, and Cye patted him on the back.

"I'm okay now…"

There was another period of silence before a heavy sigh.

"Or maybe… I'm not."

"Tell us what is bothering you, Kento."

"That place… in the dream…"

"Yes?"

"I know where it is."

"You do!"

"Well, spit it out! Where is it!"

"It's the house of the spirited away… I always heard horrible stories about that house, and it was the only thing that scared me when I was a child."

"And apparently now, too."

Kento glared at Rowen.

"Please continue, Kento."

"Well, it's rumored to be haunted, by the souls of a hundred people… It was given the nickname 'the nightmare house'."

"Why that name?"

"Because, it was rumored that those who fell victim to the evil in that place…dreamed about it the night before."

This struck everyone. Mia was frozen with her hand over her mouth I shock. Ryo got up from the circle and sat next to her on the couch, wrapping her arms around her as Kento continued.

"They say the spirits will haunt you from the minute you enter, and there is no way to get out after the sun has set. It drives the visitors insane, and according to the police report, most of the deaths that occurred in the house were obvious suicides…"

"So… what does that mean for us?"


	2. Chapter 2

The drive was long, and even though they left early, it was nearly dark by the time the Ronins made it to the nightmare house. The terrain wasn't bad, and they got up the mountain where the house was with ease. The only problem was getting Kento out of the car. Mia was standing by Ryo, and they watched the silly attempts of the other three to get Kento, who was currently holding tightly onto the door.

"Come on, Kento! Just let go already!"

"No way! I'm not going into that house!"

"Don't be a baby!"

"! I'm no baby!"

Well, it worked. Kento let go of the door, but then he was pulled out of the car and landed in a heap around the others.

"Ryo, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Mm?"

"From what Kento told us about this house… are you sure you want to go inside?"

"Yeah. I get the feeling that we're supposed to be in there…I don't know how else to explain our dream!"

"Ryo is right."

Sage stepped up. In the background, Kento had found an old lamppost to grab onto, and the tug-of-war began again.

"We all basically had the same dream… and if we want to know why, we have to go in. Besides…"

Sage took out his armor orb, which was pulsing with light madly.

"All of ours are reacting the same, and I have reason to believe that there is a great purpose for us being here."

"How long do you think it will take for you to figure it out?"

"Who knows… it could be one night, or maybe a week."

"A WEEK!"

Kento let go and went flying again. But he was up before the others and right up in Sage's face.

"I'm not going to spend a whole WEEK here!"

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice."

"But…but…BUT…"

"No buts, Kento."

Cye waved from the car.

"We've got our sleeping attire unpacked now! You're ready to go, Mia!"

"Thank you! Boys, I've packed you enough food to last you a few nights… if you need anything else, just call me."

"Right. We will."

"Thank you, Mia."

Ryo leans over and gives her a quick kiss and a hug before moving to the car and opening the door for her. Mia laughed softly as she got in and turned the car on.

"Be careful in there, okay?"

"We will. Take care of white blaze for me, Mia… and tell Yuli not to worry."

This time when Ryo leaned in for a kiss, it was longer and sweeter. Kento looked away blushing, Sage was heading for the house with his sleepwear (blushing like mad, in secret), and Cye and Rowen were smiling, admiring the cute show of affection. Soon, though, Ryo stood and had to watch Mia drive off out of view. He sighed, and that's when Rowen came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, lover boy! It's time for a camping trip!"

"Yeah… I'm coming!"

Rowen went on ahead to the front door as Ryo picked up his stuff. They all met on the porch, and Sage had his hand inches from the door. Cye and Rowen had to hold Kento in his place.

"Whatever happens… we'll be together!"

All of them nodded their heads in agreement and Sage tried the doorknob. Nothing. He tried to twist it, but it was rusted.

"Ha ha! It looks like we weren't supposed to be here after all! I guess we can go now!"

Kento tried to turn and run, but Cye and Rowen still had him. Sage was quickly becoming irritated, and rammed his shoulder into the door. It burst open under the pressure, and revealed a dark, quiet house inside.

"Oh no…"

"Well, it looks like we WERE meant to go in!"

Kento threw a glare at Rowen before he was forced to enter, with the others. They walked softly on the creaky floorboards and looked around. There was a massive staircase in front of the door; to the right, they saw a very dusty living area, with a sofa covered in plastic. Being the neat type, Cye nodded his head in approval of the act, as everyone shook their heads in disagreement. To the left, there was a long hallway with a lot of doors. There was dust and spider webs everywhere, and random torn pictures on the walls. The place looked like it hadn't had people in it for twenty years, or maybe fifty. With the door open, wind blew in and stirred the dust, blowing it right over the crew. They covered their mouths and coughed.

"Well, this place needs work!"

"No kidding!"

"Guys… maybe it would be best to come back here in the morning, so we know where things are! I mean, I'm not chickening out, but…"

"No, I actually agree with you, Kento! We'll came right out front tonight!"

But as soon as the others agreed, they heard the front door slam. Turning around, they saw it had kicked up more dust.

"Um… that must have been the wind!"

Kento went to the door and used his great strength to try and pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. He kicked at it and punched it, but it didn't make so much of a dent, despite the fact that it was merely rotting wood.

"Let me out, you stupid house!"

Ryo put a hand on friend's shoulder.

"It' no use, Kento."

"He's right. We have no choice… looks like we're bunking up here."

Grunting his complaints, Kento grabbed up his stuff again and followed the others down the long hallway and into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys found a semi-clean room further down the hall, and started to set up 'camp'. They set their sleeping bags on the floor, and each of them had a flashlight, having found no other source of light in the room, or even in the house. Outside, the wind was roaring, and it was cold. Ryo, being the warrior of fire, wasn't enjoying the intense cold, and he curled up in his sleeping bag as Rowen and Sage tried to insulate the room. Cye sat down next to him and rubbed his arm as he shivered.

"How are you holding up, Ryo?"  
"It's better… Thanks!"  
"I'm glad."

The other two came back over and Sage set to make some food. Because there was no electricity, he had to use a small generator in order to make a small Bunsen Burner run. There was silence for a while. The only sound that could be heard was of Kento stuffing his face. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking sound on the walls around them. Ryo sat back up and all of them were on edge until the noise stopped.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come here."  
"I think I'm starting to agree, Kento… this place gives me the creeps!"  
"I'm sure it was only the wind blowing something up against the house. It's only noise."  
"Geeze! Nothing scares you, does it, Sage!"  
"It's not that. I just don't fear what isn't scary."  
"Whatever…"

Ryo suddenly shivered.

"What's wrong? Is it still too cold for you, Ryo?"  
"No… that's not it. I was warm a second ago, and now… I feel as though the temperature dropped several degrees."

Then they noticed that all of them could visibly see their breaths. The hair on the backs of their necks stood on end, and their skin tingled. Cye jumped as the bumping noise returned, and his face inside his sleeping bag. As soon as the noise was there, it was gone again.

"There… I told you it was noth--"  
"AHHHHH!"

All of them jumped this time as a piercing scream echoed through the house. They rose up and looked around, and even as the lady voice continued to scream, none of them could figure out where it was coming from. They ended up leaving their safe area and walked throughout the house. They went down the rest of the hallway, and then checked the living room and kitchen, where Kento wanted to stay. The hungry ronin checked the fridge, and then closed it immediately and put a hand over his mouth. Rowen laughed at him, and then they heard the scream again. It was much louder, and looked as if it was coming from a steel reinforced door there in the kitchen. Ryo went to the door and tapped on it. The screaming lessoned.

"Hey! Is someone in there?"

"Help me! Please help!"

"Okay! I'm coming!"

Ryo took a hold of the cold door's handle and pulled it open just enough for his slim form to get in. the door wouldn't open for him any further. Inside, it was blistery cold. Ryo could see his breath, and his hands shook only after a moment. It was obviously a meat freezer, as several beef packages were being hung by from the ceiling. A foul stench hung in the air, and Ryo tried to block it from reaching his nose, but couldn't. The screaming had stopped and there was no sign of the woman he had heard. Strange, he thought, as he turned back around to leave. However, the door was slowly closing of its own accord, and it shut and locked before Ryo could get to it. Ryo yelled out to his friends as he pounded on the iced-over door. The ice was cold and sharp, and cut into his hands, some. The others rushed in to see the door close, and Cye put an ear to the door, barely able to hear the others' voice, and yelled out a reply. Ryo was shivering, but at least he knew he wasn't alone. However, he knew he wouldn't fare well in that cold environment, and so he tried to open the door with the handle. He wasn't prepared for the intense burning feeling that resulted from the action, and quickly pulled his hand away. His hand was red from being burned by the ice.

"Ryo! Hey, talk to us, buddy!"

"I'm okay, guys!"

"Thank goodness! You just hang in there, okay! We're going to break in!"

"O-okay…! Just make it quick! …It's freezing in here…"

The other ronins didn't hear the last part, or anything after that for a while. Ryo had breathed in the cold air, and his throat was raw. Outside, the others had started boiling water to pour over the handle in an attempt to get their friend out.

Back inside, Ryo was shivering more, and it was getting hard to stand still. He was nursing his burnt hand, and again, he began to smell something. He looked up. It was definitely coming from the back of the freezer, but he couldn't see what it was from where he stood. Looking back to the door, he walked away from it. He covered his mouth again as he pushed past the hanging meat as the smell got stronger. But, as he reached the back, he was in no way prepared for what he saw.

"Ahh!"

The screaming started up again, but this time, it wasn't the woman's voice. It was Ryo. Ryo was screaming. The others feared for the worst, and hurriedly worked to open the door. From inside, they could hear tearing sounds as well as the screams, and they had no time to think as the door finally gave and allowed them inside.

"Ryo?"

They heard him, finally. He wasn't screaming anymore; instead, it was his labored, heavy breathing that they heard. They followed the noise to the very back, and there, sitting on the floor was Ryo. His complexion was pale, and his wild eyes were wide in fear. What worried them was that his shirt and pants had slices in them, as though he had been attacked by an animal, but he wasn't bleeding. Sage went right to Ryo, helping him to his feet. Ryo was shaking and he didn't, couldn't look away from the sight before him. While the whole rest of the freezer was white and fairly clean, where the ronins had stopped lay a bloody mess. There was blood on the walls, floor, ceiling… none of them knew what to make of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryo had finally calmed down several hors later into the night, and lay asleep, wrapped tightly in his sleeping bag. After being examined, the others found no injuries on him, though that change of clothes had been torn to shreds. None of them could explain what had happened, and when Ryo was questioned, he said he couldn't remember. It was dark and quiet now, and all but Kento lie asleep. The man was still reluctant about staying there, and he jumped at every little sound. He sat in his sleeping bag for a long time, just watching Ryo.

"There was nothing more we could have done, Kento."

He looked up and through the darkness, he saw Sage staring at him.

"Yeah, I know."

"We should be thankful that he wasn't hurt."

"I am."

"You don't sound it."

"I said I am, okay? I just don't feel right about this house!"

"…Tell me…"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so afraid of this place? Sure, it's old and dusty, but otherwise harmless."

"But the stories…"

"Probably just rumors."

"I doubt it."

"Look, you're supposed to be the tough guy! Don't be a chicken!"

"…"

"Kento?"

"Lets just go to sleep."

Kento covered himself up and went to sleep almost immediately, only to awake a very short period later. He was shaken out of his sleep by the creaking of the floors and the howling of the wind… and laughter. Kento sat upright in his spot.

"Who laughed?"

All the others were asleep, and did not answer. Strange, he thought. If all the others were asleep, then who laughed.

"_Die."_

"H-huh!"

He looked around, only to be met with darkness. He could have sworn that he heard a child speaking, but there were none around. He quietly called out again, and again, he was met with darkness and stillness.

"One will…Die…" 

"Who said that…!"

"_Die…t."_

He couldn't believe his ears. The voice was coming from a small figure standing in the corner. The girl was see-through and she was staring at him.

"Kento… go on a diet!" 

That's when the warrior of stone truly awoke. He practically screamed as he thrashed about. But, once he felt a pillow land on his face, and realized he had been dreaming, he felt rather silly. Rowen was lying close-by and glaring at him.

"Kento, go back to sleep!"

"Uh… right."

Rowen ignored the fact that he had lost his pillow and curled back into his sleeping bag, with another, having stolen it from Sage in his sleep. (C'mon people, raise your hand if you've done THAT more than once! LOL). Kento watched him fall asleep, and thought about his own dream. Suddenly, he was hungry. The thought of eating less, and eating healthier food for that matter, made him want to eat even more. Quietly, he picked up a backpack lying next to him and rummaged through it in an attempt to find some potato chips they had brought along with them.

He took out some toiletries, a toothbrush, a picture of Mia? Aww, crap, he thought. He had picked up Ryo's backpack! He set things back in order, after ogling Mia a little, and then searched the floor with his hands for his own pack. Not finding it, he let out a grumpy grumble. (That wasn't the only part of Kento that grumbled! He's always hungry!) Giving up his own search, he resigned for crawling to the closest person to ask for help. Cye. Kento lightly nudged the light blue sleeping bag next to him, but received no response from the lump inside it. Again, he nudged and shook what he thought was a shoulder.

"Hey…come on… get up! Cye, I'm hungry! Hey…!"

He knew he had to keep his voice down, as to avoid the wrath of Rowen, the tired, but the quieter his voice got, the louder his stomach got. It was practically aching! He had to have those potato chips. In a desperate move, he pulled the cover up, hoping to find his friend underneath, but Cye wasn't there.

"_One will die. Tonight."_

The voice appeared in his mind, and Kento fell back and yelled, awaking the others. Sage awoke quickly, looking around for his flashlight before shining it on his friend. Ryo awoke rather slowly, letting go of his pillow, where Mia had been moments earlier in his dream. Rowen wasn't taking it too well. He had just been woken up, and he stood up, holding Sage's pillow over his head, ready to throw, until he saw the horrified look upon his friend's face. Ryo looked from Rowen to Kento. Everyone was frozen. He set a hand on his scared friend's shoulder, causing him to look at him.

"Kento? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!"

Everyone laughed a little, but the room was hushed again as Kento nodded his head.

"What?"

"S-seriously, Kento!"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Tell us what you saw!"

"Guys! Geeze… take your time, Kento."

Kento nodded his head and took a few deep breaths.

"I-it was a little girl… she was standing over Cye, and she kept saying "Die… one will die…" And then, it changed to "diet" and she kept telling me to go on a diet!"

No one was amused.

"B-but that was just the DREAM! When I woke up, searching for potato chips, she was really there! She was standing right there!"

Kento pointed to Cye's empty sleepingbag.

"…And Cye was gone."


	5. Chapter 5

The weather had not improved much over the course of the evening, which put the ronins on edge as they got up from their beds and walked around the dark, creaky, dirty house. Ryo took the lead with Sage with flashlights, and Rowen was behind them. Kento graciously volunteered to follow up behind them. he tried to act tough, but he wasn't fooling anyone. At every odd sound, he would whip around and swing the bat he brought with him.

"We should not be here…"

"Yes, Kento, we know. You've only said that ten times since waking us up!"

"B-but what about Cye? What if the ghosts got him!"

"Listen, Kento… Cye can take care of himself! He's okay, I'm sure!"

"But this is no joke!"

Sage had finally given up in trying to be reasonable. He stopped and turned, grabbing Kento up by his collar.

"Will you give up this up already! This is ridiculous! There are no such things as-"

"Quiet, you guys!"

All eyes were on Ryo and his serious expression. He looked concerned and wary, and because of that, Rowen and Sage took up arms and Kento held onto his bat tighter. They were in a long hallway, and ten feet down was an open door with its light on. The blinding white light made their eyes hurt, and the closer they stepped to the door, the dizzier Sage began to feel. He was the warrior of light, and was not accustomed to the dark, but the light he saw before him held a sinister feel, and as he felt bad, so did the others, in their own ways. Kento had a bad feeling from the start, and now he feared what he would see in that room. Ryo could still smell the blood from the freezer, and more of it seemed to be coming from the open door, making him jittery and nausious. Rowen thought he heard footsteps, though no shadows danced across the hall from the lit room. Closer, closer… the footsteps were getting louder the closer they got to the door.

Two feet from it, the ronins stopped and looked at eachother. It was when they looked at Ryo expectantly that the ronin wished he had not taken the lead. But, what was done was done, and he took a deep breath before reaching out to open the door all the way. Time slowed down the closer his hand got. Taking a hold of the old wood, his hand began to shake.

"On three…"

"Right."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Hi, guys!"

The cheery voice came from nowhere, and so did the hand that fell onto Rowen's shoulder. All of them yelled out in fear, scrambling about. Kento ran foreward, tripping over his feet in his haste. Sage jumped back and waved his flashlight around. Rowen was spun around as Kento went by, and was standing in a dizzy state; Ryo was knocked back into the stiff door, which proved that he wouldn't have been able to open it even if he had tried. And Cye… was staring at the group dumbfounded.

"Uh… hi. What are you guys up to at this late hour?"

Kento and Rowen jumped up and yelled in the brit's face, who put his hands up in his defense. Kento and Rowen took turns in their yelling.

"What do you mean!"

"We were looking for you!"

"You just suddenly disappeared!"

"We thought you were kidnapped by a ghost!"

"I didn't think that…"

Sage turned his head and regained his composure, looking away to hide his blush. Ryo gave him a 'look' and shook his head as he dusted himself off. During the brief pause, Cye put together what the two crazy-heads had just said.

"Um… I'm sorry! I didn't get any of that! What were you doing?"

They got in his face again, and Sage tuned out their voices until they were only background noises to him. His main focus was on Ryo, who was turning around in a circle, trying to examine his back. Sage set a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No…but I feel a sticky substance on my back!"

At this, everyone froze. The three boys fighting stared as their faces paled. Sage stood behind Ryo and ran a hand down his back, letting the sticky stuff fall onto his hand. He then stepped back and held out his hand. Since it was dark, the substance looked dark, too. Brining his hand into the light of the open doorway, Sage showed that it was not red, as all had feared, but a sickly green color.

"What… what the bloody 'ell is 'at?"

"It looks like… like…"

"Slime…"

It was Ryo's time to freak out now.

"Slime! Are you kidding me? Gross! Get it off of me, guys!"

Everyone just stared as Ryo made a fool of himself, spinning around in a circle, trying to brush off the layer of slime that had accumulated on the back of his shirt.

"Ew! It's soaking through! Gross…! Guys, help me out here!"

"No way! I'm not gonna touch it! 'Yer crazy, man!"

"Guys!"

"Ha ha… hold still, Ryo!"

Rowen and Sage quickly cleaned it off, but the feel of it still stuck to Ryo's skin, making him shudder.

"T-thanks…"

"No problem."

"The question is, where did the slime COME from?"

'Um… guys!"

Kento was by the door Ryo had been knocked into with his hand on it; slime was running down the length of the door.

"Weird!"

"Not as weird as THAT!"

Cye shouted loudly. Out of nowhere, slime appeared and stated running down all the walls around them. It dripped to the floor and soon, their shoes were covered. All of them tried to move their legs, but the sludge was thick, making Cye squeal uncharacteristically. Without another moment's hesitation, they all bolted down the hallway. The liquid continued to pour onto the floor, and then it thinned and vanished. The group had made it back to their room in record time and stopped just outside the door to rest.

"Do you still not believe in ghosts, Sage?"

"I will admit… the slime was strange, but there could be a very good explanation for it!"

"Ghosts? Hey, Kento…"

"Yeah, Cye?"

"Tell me… why do you think there are ghosts here? I mean, this seems to be the stereotypical scary house, but that doesn't mean it had stereotypical ghosts!"

"That… is the part of the story I hadn't mentioned."

"HUH?"

All of them spoke in unison and stared at Kento.

"Tell us the rest, already!"

"Well… aside from the suicides that happened here… I heard a story that back in the Meiji era, a lot of innocent people were taken up to this hilltop by the enemy… and slaughtered."

Rowen and Cye hugged as they screamed. Sage was wide-eyed, and Ryo nearly fainted standing up.

"We… could have heard that BEFORE we decided to come here…!"

"Sorry! I tried to tell you guys, but-"

"-Quiet."

"Hm?"

Ryo was serious again, and sweat dripped from his brow as he looked down the hallway.

"What is it, Ryo?"

"I heard footsteps coming towards us…"

All of them stared down the hallway they had just run down for a long time, but they saw nothing. Sage sighed and turned around, facing the door to their room with his eyes closed.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not going to play this childish game anymore! You all can run around for all I care! I'm going to bed!"

No one said a word. They all just stared at the door wide-eyed.

"No one cares? Very well then!"

"Uh…Sage?"

"What?"

"…Open your eyes, man…"

"Huh?"

Sage opened his eyes and was face-to-face with a floating specter, with a distinguishable face and glowing red eyes to go with. At first, he just stared, not knowing what to think or say, but after a moment, his face paled also, and in an instant, he ran. The others did, too. They all ran away screaming, and soon, they discovered, they were each alone in the very bid, dark house.


	6. Chapter 6

Kento kept his eyes closed as he ran. He knew what was going on, and he feared it. it wasn't too long before he found himself alone. He yelled out at the dark hallway he was faced with, but he knew he wouldn't receive any response.

"Guys! Hey, come on out! Lets get out of here!"

He waited for a while, and then he started running again. Soon, he found himself in the front hall, and stopped inches from the front door. He was still alone, and the house was quiet and still.

"Guys…"

Then, he got an idea.

"Hey, guys! I'm gonna go outside and get help!"

Yeah… that was great! …He was being a coward. He wanted to run away from his friends… and all because of some old house?

"No… lame! Lame! Lame!"

He roughly punched the door. It gave in a little, but not much more than when he had hit it after first entering the house. Just then, he heard laughing behind him and he jumped. He was too afraid of turning around, and just kept his hand on the rusted knob. It wasn't stiff.

"You really are special… aren't you?"

"…"

"Gong to run away, are you? Go ahead!"

"Huh?"

Finally, he looked back. She was going to let him go? But, then… what was that evil look in her eyes.

"One will die…"

"What do you mean?"

"One will die tonight… there is no way around it. We will take one of you, but the rest can leave whenever you like."

"What? Why does one of us have to die!"

"Because it's the rule."

"No…"

"Oh, but this is the best part… You… get to choose who has to stay."

"!"

"So, who will it be? You know you can't ALL make it out alive… so make your choice. Who will it be?"

"No… no!"

"No, what?"

"No way… this can not be happening! Why are you doing this!"

Kento yelled out at nothing. The girl was gone, and he was left standing at the door. One must die…? He was given a choice, but he was afraid to make it. He didn't want to make it! But… what if there was some hidden meaning in it? The war against the Dynasty had ended… but someone almost DID die there, too!

"It's the same… the same…!"

Kento let go of the doorknob and fell to the floor, holding his head. He was confused, and struggled to hide his forming tears. As he cried, his virtue of justice shone dimly on his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cye? Kento? Sage? Rowen? Hey, where did you guys go?"

Ryo found himself in a hallway he didn't quite recognize. As he walked around, he kept thinking that if he had White Blaze with him, it would be much easier to find the others. But, he also remembered why he wanted his dear friend to stay with Mia. They had been seeing eachother for a few months, and being apart was hell, for the both of them. so, e made sure that she wasn't lonely, by having his faithful friend stay at her side.

White Blaze was also well trained, and he would often help out around the house. Though, he had to wonder… would White Blaze follow his masters' scent if he thought he was in trouble? That's another good reason why he should have come along, he thought. Sighing, Ryo dropped the thought and entered through large double doors. What he saw, however, was not nearly what he had expected.

While the rest of the house was a dirty mess, the ballroom he found himself in was clean, cheery, and glittering with bright lights. The tables were set and the candles were lit. Ryo walked to one of the tables and smelled the delicious aroma of hot turkey and sweet fruit. It was heaven, and the longer he stayed to admire the room, the more he wanted to stay. Not once in his mind did any warning bells go off.

Ryo was so busy admiring the food that he didn't notice the young woman that came walking up behind him. The woman set a hand on his shoulder, and the boy swung around and leaned against the table for support. His eyes went as wide as they possibly could, as he stared into the face of his love, Mia.

"M-Mia? Where…"

Without a word, she leaned in close to Ryo, making it hard for him to get a word out. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his face was glowing red. Mia leaned in closer, almost causing Ryo to fall onto the table, and she softly ran her rosy lips over his. But, before they kissed, a warning bell finally went off, and he held her at arm length.

"Mia, what are you doing here?"

"Ryo."

"Um… yeah, but still! This doesn't make sense…"

Ryo backed away from the table, and he watched as Mia walked around him to snuggle into his back. For some reason, he felt sleepy, like he was dreaming, but he wished that it wasn't one. Mia had never been so affectionate with him before, and he loved the moment. Only, something was horribly wrong.

Sage wasn't far away, in a dark hallway. He didn't like the dark, and the cold that was forming around him was throwing off his concentration. There was an ominous aura lingering about, for sure…! He was trying to find the others with his virtue, and just when he thought he couldn't do it, he heard a soft, contented sound coming from a room behind double doors. He recognized it immediately and ran through into the room. What he saw confused him.

Ryo was spinning around with his hands held out, like he was dancing with someone. But, there was no one. The room was in just as bad a shape as the rest- dirty, dark, cold, and some of the ceiling had fallen down, including the chandelier. But despite the mess, Ryo danced on around it. He was spinning and laughing, but as Sage got closer, he noticed the black expression and lifeless eyes. Ryo seemed to be in a trance, of some sort. Just then, Ryo stopped and leaned foreward, acting like he was kissing someone.

"Mia… my Mia…"

"Ryo?"

Ryo saw Mia in front of him, and she leaned in again and spoke softly into his ear, planting small kisses by his lobe.

"Ryo, will you come with me? I want to show you…"

"Show me what?"

"…Something only for you!"

Ryo smiled, and nodded his head.

"Of course I'll go with you…"

"Ryo? Ryo, what has gotten into you? Hey! Snap out of it!"

Sage was ignored, almost as if Ryo couldn't see him. But, he also didn't feel it as he brushed past the blonde, linking his arm with an invisible woman. Sage shook his head and silently followed. At the end of the room, there was a dark screen, which the two went behind. Funny… they were pretty fast, even when just walking. Still, he wanted to know what was going on. He didn't get a chance to ask, however, as he looked behind the screen to see that the floor was caved in, and Ryo was heading strait for it! Ryo already had one foot off the floor when Sage ran up and looped his arms under his friends', keeping him from stepping off. In his entranced state, Ryo tried to fight against Sage, who just pulled on him. But then a white hand reached out through the hole in the floor and grabbed onto Ryo's shirt, pulling them.

"Ryo! Wake up!"

Sage's virtue of grace appeared, and in seconds, the virtue of righteousness also appeared, and Ryo opened his eyes. he wasn't ready for what he saw, and he fell back from the hole, landing next to Sage on the floor.

"Ryo!"

"What… what just happened? Where did Mia go?"

No quite awake yet? Oh, well. Sage slapped Ryo on the cheeks, and when they were puffy and red, the warrior of fire brought his hands up to nurse them with tears in his eyes.

"Y-you hit me! Sage, that was mean! What's wrong with you, dude!"

"Well, it looks like you're back to normal. Are you hurt?"

Ryo's hands left his face as he checked himself over.

"No, I'm okay, it seems."

"Good."

It was then that Ryo noticed the dump they were in, and he became very confused.

"This is…"

"What is it?"

"I saw what this place used to be, I think… it was a lot nicer than this!"

"You must have been seized by an illusion. I don't think the ghosts here are very nice at all."

"We should leave, then… and go find the others!"

"Right."

Sage helped Ryo up and they walked to a different door in the room, hoping it led out of there. As Ryo passed through, he stopped and turned to Sage.

"Wait… you just admitted that there were ghosts here!"

"! I-I may have…"

"Oh, come one! You SO believe it now, don't you?"

"Nonsense!"

Ryo laughed, but then he froze as he was lifted off the ground. He yelled and kicked the air moments before he was thrown out of the room and into the wall just outside.

"Ryo!"

Sage ran towards him, but as he held his hand outside the doorway, it slammed on its own, and right onto his hand. It was his turn to cry out in pain, but he tried to hold it in. Ryo rubbed his sore head and got up, hearing his friend's distress. He gave the door a good tug, but it didn't budge. So, he grabbed onto the knob and pulled back. That didn't work, so he lifted one of his legs onto the wall for more leverage. That didn't work, so he lifted the other. Almost immediately, the door gave, and it opened. Ryo went flying and Sage fell to the floor again, holding his red hand. It felt like it had been crushed in a vice. As soon as he was recovered, again, Ryo crawled to his friend and touched the hand Sage was gently holding onto.

"Is it broken, Sage!"

"Maybe… it hurts like hell!"

"I guess that means you were right."

"Huh?"

"These ghosts don't seem to like us at all!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rowen had his own run-in with a ghost friend, but it wasn't nearly as gentle as with Ryo and Sage. He had just so happened to turn a corner and see a man dressed in battle armor with his sword raised above his head. Cowering in the corner were two young children. They were all transparent, so he knew they were ghosts, but he still could not help but yell out for the man to stop. He didn't, in a million years, expect to be heard.

The samurai turned around, and the children disappeared. That samurai didn't look too happy, and he decided to raise his sword on Rowen next. Immediately, he put his hands up in surrender, but the samurai kept approaching.

"Sheesh! I surrender, already! What's your problem?"

Then, he suddenly remembered what he heard in school as a child that those who surrender to a samurai had to present a white flag, which he just happened to be fresh out of.

"Then again, most people who surrender are killed anyway! Aw, crap…"

He had only a second to jump out of the way to avoid the blade. Even though the rest of the man was just an illusion, the sword seemed real enough, as it cut into the floor with ease. Rowen cursed and broke out in a run. He rounded corner after corner and had a few close calls, but he must have had the worst luck of all the ronins, because he ran strait into a dead end.

Luckily, his luck wasn't all bad, as he spotted a long pipe nearby. He had time to grab it up and get into a fighting stance before the samurai showed up.

"Well, since running doesn't work, I have to accept your challenge!"

"He heh…"

"But be warned… You're not the only warrior here!"

But the samurai had more of an advantage than Rowen- he had protective armor. During the sprint, he had tried to suit up, but it failed. Now, he was half dodging and half-countering sword strikes. The samurai stood more than three inches over Rowen, and was faster, despite the weight of his armor. The sword swung again, and Rowen fell back, off balance. The blade cut his cheek, and then crashed into the next wall. As he hit the floor, he felt the house shake, and sat there astounded at the warriors' strength. The samurai pulled out his weapon and rose it over his head for one final strike.

If Rowen was a normal person, he wouldn't know what to do and would let the attack come, but Rowen wasn't out of the game just yet. In a last-ditch effort, he aimed the pole to a crack in the ceiling above the samurai and threw it. It stuck in, then nothing. The samurai looked at the pathetic move and laughed. He turned back to Rowen, and that's when the ceiling shook, and collapsed on top of the warriors' head. Good thing it was only a small part, though, otherwise Rowen would have been covered as well. Sighing, the ronin fell onto his back to rest, and prayed that the others were doing better than he.


	9. Chapter 9

Cye was more motivated than the other ronins. His sole objective was to find the others. He was wise, and he knew they stood a better chance if they were together. However, th increasing heat was posing a problem for him. Unlike before, when the temperature had dropped, it now seemed to be rising in the area where he was. And to his dismay, the water in the sinks in the places he checked had all dried out.

Sighing, Cye pulled his striped shirt out, some, hoping to cool off. Due to the heat, the air seemed thick, and it made the water bearer feel even more like a fish out of water. His throat was dry, and his skin was cracking. He needed water! Then, he heard the faint noise of water running through pipes. He put an ear to the wall next to him, and followed the beautiful sound to a bathroom. It was small, and just as dirty as the rest of the place, but Cye loved it most, because it had water.

"I need water!"

Cye put a hand under the faucet and turned the handle… Nothing happened for a moment, and then the whole sink shook seconds before scalding hot water sprayed out of the sink, burning his hands, and his face, too. Cye covered his face and backed up, groaning in pain. He loved water, but the water thee felt more like acid. In backing up, he accidentally ran into the wall, and fell to the floor. Soon, he felt an all-too-familiar substance, and looked down to see slime all over the floor. He yelled again and scooted back out of the bathroom. His hands were red, and so was his face, and as soon as Cye was out of the room, he was safe. …Or so he thought.

Cye looked up and to the right to see a blue haired boy standing with his back to Cye. In his dazed state, he didn't notice the ominous aura surrounding the figure. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet and walked towards him.

"Rowen… oh, I'm so glad I found you…!"

"…"

"R-Rowen…?"

Then, the figure turned. He he had Rowen's clothes, but his face was different. Twisted and rotten and ugly. Again, Cye yelled, and as he stepped back, he accidentally stepped on a lose board and the floor collapsed under him.

Kento was still by the door, thinking, when he heard a series of yells coming from somewhere nearby. He knew that voice. Cye, his best friend, must have been in trouble. Kento got up from the floor and dashed around corners and through rooms in search of his friend. In his heart, he was fretting what he would find. He knew the others could take care of themselves, but for some reason, he couldn't help but think that Cye was the most vulnerable in that place, and feared he would be taken from the group. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if his thoughts of him made him the target, after all. He had no idea what had happened to the others, either.

Cye was in pain. He had fallen through the floor, and lay on the lower level on his back. He had apparently fallen on something hard, and when he tried to move, a piercing pain in his side forced a groan from his already raw throat. Weakly, he grabbed his side, and almost immediately felt a broken rib. He had never broken a rib before, or even an arm, but he had fractured his leg once while surfing. In the water, he was usually very careful, but not out of it.

The heat down there was worse than ever, and it didn't help that he had landed near the furnace. Cye turned his head softly, and staring at the furnace, he thought it was possessed. Fire seeped from it, and tried to reach out and touch the injured boy. Cye was sweating and was overly dehydrated. He thought he heard someone yell for him, but he lost consciousness before Kento appeared just above the hole he fell down.

Kento covered his face from the intense heat as he looked down in the hole on the floor. And there he was! Cye was laying half on his side by the furnace, looking like he was just hit by an SUV. Kento wasted no time in getting down there, as he was used to heights. He jumped right down and knelt next to his friend. After the first attempt to move him failed, with a cry of pain from Cye, Kento paused. He didn't want to further injure his friend, but he couldn't take care of him down there. He resigned for taking off his jacket and wrapping it firmly around Cye's waist; he hoped it would ease some of the pain from his ribs and allow Kento the time to carry him up top.

It did, and though Cye still moaned in pain, Kento managed to carry him to the level above, just outside of a bathroom. (Remember? It was the one with the possessed sink!)

But the water in the sink ran cold, then, and Kento used a bucket under the sink to put the water in. the strong man carried the bucket out and poured it over his friend. His body let off steam, and Cye visibly shivered and opened his eyes a little. Kento dropped the bucket and went to his friend's side, holding his hand.

"Cye? Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah… I'm great now. Thanks, Kento!"

"Hey, no problem! We should find the others now. We don't want them to get hurt like you did!"

"Right."

Kento lifted one of Cye's arms over his shoulder and supported him as they started to slowly walk. Cye assured Kento that he could manage, but he wouldn't allow it. As they walked on, Cye's eyes drifted shut.

"You were right, Kento…"

"…"

Suddenly, Kento stopped, causing Cye's eyes to open again. Kento was shaking, and four eyes were wide as they stared into the brown orbs of the ghost girl. She was smiling that evil smile of hers.

"So, is this the one?"

Kento didn't answer. Instead, he took a step back and tried to hide Cye behind him.

"Kento? What's wrong? Have you seen that girl before?"

"You could say that."

"Well, strong man? Is he it?"

This had gone on long enough. Cye had been hurt, the others were still missing, and that girl was still demanding a sacrifice! That was the last straw. Kento gently placed Cye on the floor against a wall and stood in front of him with his arms held out.

"This has gone on long enough! Let us out of the house!"

"I said you can leave whenever you want… when you give us a sacrifice."

"A what! Kento, what is she taking about?"

"She wants one of us to stay here forever… but I wont allow it! I refuse to play this game any longer! You're hurting my friends!"

"So? It's a rule."

"I don't care! We're all gonna get out!"

"You can all get out, but one of you wont be alive."

"Then let it be ME!"

"Kento!"

"You're afraid. You don't want to die."

Kento's suppressed feelings could remain suppressed, and they let out in a flurry of yells and tears.

"Yes, alright! I'm terrified! I didn't want to come here in the first place!"

"Then why the stupid choice?"

"Because these guys are my friends, and comrades in arms! I would die for ANY one of them!"

"Kento…"

"Cye, you and the others were right! Everyone can be afraid of things, but if you let those fears control you, you'll never get anywhere! I shouldn't be afraid of this place!"

"You're a fool!"

The white girl turned into a red ghoul and rushed at Kento. He put his arms over his face and a great wind formed around him, forcing him back towards the stairs. As he felt the edge of the top step, he attempted to push back, but when he saw Cye's worried expression, he lost concentration and fell backwards. He hit his head on the third step down, and hit his arm on the seventh step. Finally, after rolling and tumbling down, he lay in a heap on the very last step, with one of his hands hanging over, not even touching the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Kento felt oddly at peace. He was surrounded by white, and though he felt dizzy, he didn't care. He began to think about his experiences over the past day. The dream, the ride over, when he first stepped into the house… somehow, he knew it would end up badly. He tried to warn the others, using the excuse that he was worried for their sake, sure, that was true, but he was also just masking his fear for his own life. Then, as he fell into this place of thought, he realized that he was happy. He didn't have to be afraid that like ever again. Finally, after all the fighting, he was getting a good rest. He didn't have to feel anymore.

"Kento…"

He didn't have to think or feel or…clean up ever again. That was a plus! Cye was nice, but he had an obsession with cleanliness. At least he was a good cook. Rowen was the smart guy, and though he would often use it against him, he was always willing to help him with this or that. Sage was quiet, and didn't seem to have a problem with his eating habits, like most others did. Yuli and Ryo would always be willing to play a game with him; whether it was a board game, or baseball, or anything. Mia was a great person to have around, too, he thought. She was the only girl, and so she was the only one who would have a delicate touch, and be sympathetic in almost any situation. Not only that, they were also all living in HER house.

"Kento…"

Yes, he would miss them all… But, really, he didn't expect the end to be so sweet and calm. It almost felt like…

"Kento?"

Kento jumped, feeling someone tapping his cheek lightly. The hand on his face was a little rough, with calouses on the palms, almost like Ryo, but…

Kento finally opened his eyes, but it was so bright. He put a hand up to block the light, and four smiling figures came into view.

"…Guys?"

"Welcome back, Kento."

"Welcome…back? Huh?"

"Yeah. You've been asleep for quite a while, buddy."

"Yeah?"

The light was beginning to bother him now.

"What is that light?"

"It's morning, sleepy head."

At this, Kento sat strait up in bed and looked around. Everyone was there, and they were safe, if not a little battered. Sage had a bandage around his hand, Rowen had one on his cheek, Ryo didn't show it, but Kento could feel that he had a bruise or two, and Cye was the worst, with a long bandage around his rib cage, and smaller bandages from burn marks. Then, Kento felt the bandages on his upper arm, and the tight one around his head. He was in a daze so long, the others leaned in, almost worried. Then, as soon as everything processed, all Kento could think to say was:

"You're all alive!"

"Yup."

"And… and so am I! Hey, what's going on? What happened!"

"You fell the down the stairs, silly."

"Yeah, and took a nasty blow to the head while you were at it."

"That's not what I mean! Why didn't the ghosts kill me?"

"I guess you told them… exactly what they wanted to hear."

Sage lifted his head and smiled.

"I sense that the evil in this place is no more, and those lost spirits are finally at peace now."

"Oh…"

"You know… I think we were meant to enter this house you guys."

"I agree. The signs were so clear after a while."

"What signs?"

"Did you realize it? Think, Kento. What did last night remind you of?"

"Uh…"

Ryo held up a hand and counted the events and how they related to something else.

"There were ghosts, hence illusions. Then there were dizzy spells, as if we'd been poisoned. There were brief battles, and evil feelings… Doesn't that remind you of the Dynasty?"

"Ah! Yeah, it does! Dude, that's why we were here? To remind us not to forget our battles, and to learn from them?"

"Messed up, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"BUT, you leaned to keep a level head!"

Rowen patted him on the back.

"You saved our buts, man! Thanks!"

"Uh… sure! It was no problem for the great Kento of hard rock!"

"Yeah, right."

"So, what DID you say to the ghosts?"

"Uh… I don't remember."

They all had a good laugh, and then Kento noticed that everything of theirs was all packed up. After the laugh, everyone stood and picked up their stuff.

"C'mon, Kento. Lets go! Mia's waiting right outside!"

"Okay, I'll be right out!"

The others left, and Kento quickly packed up. He kept thinking about everything that had happened, but more than that, he felt how hungry he was. He was eager to leave and go out for breakfast, so he gathered all his stuff sloppily and ran out to the front door. He had to squint as he stepped out onto the porch, and he marveled at the wonderful dead grass that he thought he would never see again. Everyone was already out loading up the car and Ryo and Mia were having a moment.

"Ha! I was a fool to think this place was so scary!"

Right then, the door slammed behind him, hitting him in the butt. Kento jumped and ran out to the car.

"Ahh! W-wait for me, you guys!"


End file.
